powerstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi (Japanese: ルイージ, Ruīji) is Mario's younger, taller, and slightly thinner twin brother. Luigi has assisted and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_%28series%29 Mario series] and his debut in general. Originally a palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi had gained his own identity and personality. History Luigi was born when Shigeru Miyamoto set out to create Mario Bros.[1] after being told that Mario resembled a plumber, a notion he wanted to officially establish.[2] For this particular adventure, however, Miyamoto wished to incorporate a two-player mode.[2][3]: Miyamoto's answer to Joust's stork-riding Player 2 was Luigi, Mario's green-clad younger twin brother with whom he could compete or cooperate with. While Mario's name was based on Mario Segale, Luigi's name was based in a popular pizzeria near Nintendo of America landmarks, named Mario & Luigi's. With 2-player mode in mind, Nintendo and publishing companies such as Atari gave Luigi immediate publicity, making him the star of multiple advertisements for the game.[4][5] Since his debut in 1983, Luigi has been constantly developing. Gameplay differences between him and Mario were first seen in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. After spending years as an edit of his brother, Luigi had consistently his own graphics since Super Mario Kart in 1992, with earlier exceptions including the American Super Mario Bros. 2. As aforementioned, Luigi had begun earning his own personality in the post-''Super Mario 64'' era, starting with Paper Mario and Luigi's Mansion. Super Mario World After the events of Super Mario Bros. 3, Princess Toadstool and the Mario Brothers went on a vacation to Dinosaur Land in the game Super Mario World. Mario, Luigi and Toadstool hopped on a hot air balloon to get to the tropical island. Luigi had found a magical Feather on the island that allowed anyone who grabbed it to turn into cape form. Mario and Luigi flew around Dinosaur Land. When they returned, they found Toadstool missing again. Bowser and his children had kidnapped Princess Toadstool along with seven Baby Yoshis and trapped any Yoshis he met in eggs. Luigi, Mario, and Yoshi traveled the many different areas of Dinosaur Land in search of the princess. The brothers used Yoshi as their trusty steed throughout their adventure. After defeating all seven of the Koopalings the Mario Bros. uncovered Bowser's secret hideout. Ready for anything, the brothers and Yoshi charged to Bowser's Castle. After fighting many enemies, the brothers finally confronted Bowser and his Koopa Clown Car. Using the Mecha Koopas that Bowser tossed down at the brothers against him, the Mario brothers were able to defeat Bowser once again and rescue the princess and the seven Yoshi Eggs. In the GBA port, Luigi had some abilities to set him apart from Mario, such as his Flutter Jump, and his mount being able to spit out enemies. Power Star